Yeah Baby, Yeah!
by Devious-Bakura
Summary: Bakura in a sixties leisure suit? Yami Yugi sporting pink shades? Maximillion Pegasus is a flower child?! uh oh. This could only mean one thing. Austin Powers and Yu-Gi-Oh have gotten their wires crossed! things are about to get groovy, Baby!


Yeah Baby, Yeah!  
  
Chapter one: The Shaguar  
  
They weren't sure who had done this to them, but they would pay a remarkable price for it. All seven of them had fallen asleep, and somehow ended up in a very differtent place- by the side of a highway.  
These seven were none other then Yugi and his freinds, Yami Yugi, Bakura and Yami Bakura, Joey, Tristan, and Tea.   
Indeed, it was a very odd scenario. Seven youths in the middle of nowhere, standing on a highway that curved around a mountiain. "Where the heck are we?" Yugi asked, with an uneasy look on his face. " I don't know, but I hope we get out of here soon." Tristan said, looking around at the unfamiliar land, shuddering at the long drop down the rocky hillside.  
" Tristan, why don't you jump and do us all a favor." Yami Bakura said with a chuckle. Tristan glared at him. "Why should I, you little-" Tristan started, before Yami cut him off. "I don't know. You might hurt another member of the group. You nearly broke poor Ryou's jaw yesterday."   
"That's your own fault! you took over his body again and tried to put a rabid squirrel in my sleeping bag!"   
Tristan yelled, taking a menacing step towards Yami.  
"Shut up, both of you!" Bakura snapped, turning around to face tristan. "That was me, you moron! I was taking the squirrel out of your bag! and in case you haven't noticed, Yami and I have been separated for quite some time!" he hollered, startling everyone. "Sorry." Tristan said sheepishly. "You have a brain the size of a peanut Tristan.  
And sorry shouldn't cut it." Yami Bakura retorted in a singsong voice. Tristan growled and clenched his fist.  
"I'll get you yet!" He swung his fist just as Yami ducked behind Bakura, and accidentaly decked him. "ouch!" he cried, falling to the ground and rubbing his shoulder. he called tristan a series of names that made even yami Bakura blush,  
before declaring, "Tristan, I'm gonna fry your ass!"   
"SILENCE!" Yami Yugi yelled, grabbing Bakura by the back of his sweater with one hand, the other held up for quiet.  
" Fighting is going to get us nowhere. Tristan, watch your temper, and Bakura, your language." he said sternly.   
"Where'd you learn to curse like that?" Joey asked, blinking wildly. "Don't mind Ryou. It's just his time of the month."  
Yami Bakura whispered. "Hearing you!" Yami Bakura laughed.  
"well, you do act that way."   
A mini zoomed by, nearly hitting the tomb robber, if Bakura had not tackled him. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Tea yelled. A man with thick glasses and brown hair, wearing a sixties leasure suit, stepped out of the car.   
"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to nearly hit you with the shaguar." "shaguar?" Yugi asked. "yeah Baby!" the odd man said, pointing to the mini. "It's only the most shagadelic car around, baby!" he said with a laugh. Joey and Tristan exchanged fleeting glances. Who was this guy?  
"Austin? Austin?" a voice came from the car. "basil?"  
the man said, looking at the small screen on his dashborad.  
" I'm warning you about a new evil plot dr. evil has set up.  
it envolves- who are they?" He said, refering to the gang.  
"I don't know, baby." "well, they could be part of dr. evil's plans. They don't look like they're from around here." "actually, could someone tell us where we are? we really don't know." Joey said sheepishly. Basil nodded.  
"This definatley reeks of evil." Basil said. Austin nodded, and the screen went blank. "the name's powers, Austin Powers. come on, we don't want to keep Basil waiting."  
Austin said, opening the car door. "are we all going to fit in there?" Yugi said. "if clowns can do it, we sure can!"  
"joey, you are a clown." tea said. " You can ride up front with me, baby, it wouldn't be right for a girl your age to be sitting in a boy's lap." austin said to Tea with a wink.  
"you mean..." joey said, looking disgusted. "I get Ryou!"  
Yami bakura said, Grabbing Bakura By the wrist. the others stared. "What? I don't know any of you!" He snapped.  
"He's right. they did share a body. Yugi, come here. Joey, tristan, you two will just have to share." yami yugi stated.  
"ewwwww!" Joey yelled. "No way!" tristan said. "Come on guys, it's only for a few mintues!" Tea said. "easy for you to say." joey mumbled, sliding into the car. 


End file.
